Finding Out About Sibuna
by Sibunaforever69
Summary: Set around the end of season 2. What would happen if Mara and Joy caught Patricia sneaking out to a Sibuna meeting? What if they saw Rufus talking to Vera? This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1:Following down to the cellar

**Hey! So this is my first fanfiction and please tell me if you like it in a review and I wanted to dedicate this whole story to NJ7009 for helping me come up with a title and a plot and NJ7009, if your reading this, I am so sorry for the super long wait I got really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything otherwise season 3 would already be here!**

_Summary: Set around the end of season 2. What would happen if Mara and Joy caught Patricia sneaking out to a Sibuna meeting? What if they saw Rufus talking to Vera? This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!_

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Following down to the cellar<p>

Patricia's POV:

Sibuna was meeting tonight down in the cellar but before I left the room I share with Mara and Joy, I made sure they were asleep. After I knew they were asleep I went into the hall to meet Amber and Nina then we went down the stairs and met up with Fabian and Alfie and we started to go into the cellar. I felt like someone was following us but I just shook off the feeling.

Mara's POV:

I woke up after I heard the sound of the door opening and closing so I got up and started shaking Joy awake after I didn't see Patricia in our room.

"Joy, Joy, JOY!"

She woke up with a start

"Mara, you scared me to death!" she said

"Sorry, but I heard the door open and close and look, Patricia isn't here!"

"Fine if it makes you feel better, let's go follow her."

So that's exactly what we did.

Joy's POV

Sometimes Mara just gets on my nerves, I mean its midnight! So, as we were walking down the stairs, I saw a man talking to Vera outside, he looked very familiar, but I can't remember, after all, I am very tired. Then Mara saw the man and screamed.

**Hey its me again! Sorry it's short but hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Anyways please review and tell me what you think, sorry if you don't like it but I just wanted to write something. Hopefully I will update tomorrow or sometime soon. Bye!**

**~~~Sibunaforever69**


	2. Chapter 2:Rucus in the night

**OK, you have the right to be mad, I haven't updated in like a month or so and this chapter may be short but I have school and cheer and its almost time for finals. So on with the chapter.**

**Nina's POV:**

I heard a scream, I don't know why but it sounded like Mara's. I ran back up from the cellar and saw three things: Joy, Mara, and Rufus! I am freaking out, we all thought he was dead! Well, now we have a new mystery, a forgotten ruler called Senkarah, and Rufus. This is going to be a strange year.

**Joy's POV:**

I then realized who it was and how I remembered him, it was Rufus from last year. I am super scared because I remember what he did to everyone last year (Patricia told me). I tried telling Mara to be quiet but she kept yelling for Victor.

"Mara, shush before you wake up the entire campus!"

"Joy, how can I be quiet when a creepy man was just outside our window!"

And just as Mara said that, Nina came running with a shocked and scared face. I guess she saw Rufus too.

**Mara POV:**

Joy is getting on my last nerve and as I try to ask Nina what is going on I saw Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia come in. After a lot of yelling, screaming, and fighting, Victor came in with his booming voice,

"What is going on down here?"

And before I knew it, the whole house was in the kitchen talking about disrupting their night and screaming for no apparent reason. I saw Nina, Trixie, Fabian, and Amber follow Victor up the stairs. I wonder what they are up to?

**So like I said before, sorry its so short and I may not be able to update for a while, but the next chapter will be about what Sibuna and Victor are talking about. Please review I love hearing what you guys think, and if you have ideas or anything that will help make this story better PM me! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am discontinuing this story. I know I have not gotten far in this story at all, but it just is not a good story and I am sorry if you like it but PM me if you may want to continue it. Again, I am sorry if you like this story. Thank you for everyone's support for this story.**

**~~ Sibunaforever69 **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I hate doing two authors notes in a row, but I have decided to continue this story but I wont post as often unless I can find time thank-you everyone for your support and I may post later today or tomorrow at the latest.

~~Sibunaforever69


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back! Like I said in my last Authors Note I may not update very often, but I will try. I am sorry my chapters aren't long, but I will try my hardest. I'm going to stop talking now and go on with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I haven't done this for a while... No matter how much I would like to, I don't and probably never will, own House of Anubis or any characters.**

Nina's POV-

So during all of the screaming and fighting, Victor called Sibuna up to his office to talk about what had just happened in the kitchen. After he closed the door with a loud _thud _he asked,

"Tell me what is going on this instant!"

"W-well, w-we j-just saw R-R-Rufus outside, and apparently s-so did M-Mara and J-Joy," stuttered Fabian.

"Well you better convince them it was a dream, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Everybody answered except for me.

"But Victor, I-" I started, but was interrupted by Victor's booming voice,

"Ms. Martin, do not argue with me. Now everyone GO TO BED THIS INSTANT!"

Then everyone in the house went to their rooms and went to bed.

Mara's POV-

After Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber left, I decided to see if that man that Joy keeps calling Rufus was still outside, and I saw him talking to Vera. After thinking about what they may be talking about for a while, I heard Victor yelling for everyone to go back to bed so that is what I did, after all, I definitely do not want to get in trouble with him after everything that has happened tonight.


End file.
